Truth Is Almost Always the Best Policy
by Axel-Seme
Summary: What starts out as simply an abusive boyfriend, warps into a plot of angels and an evil force called Naraku that could end up costing Kagome her life! How can Kagome possibly be in more trouble and danger? What is Kagome's secret? CHP 10 UP!
1. Normal

Thanks for reading, and I'm happy to say this is my third fanfic I'm posting on the internet! Yay! Go Tochiko! (Earth-child) Umm... and this is the first part to this series... so the next one will be called 'Truth Is Almost Always the Best Policy (Part II)' Thanks!! By the way, InuYasha is ooc for now, and so are some others, just wait... It will all fall into place, if not in this one, the second one kk? Thanks!  
  
Recommended fics: Agent Under Fire by: BakaInuGirl (this fanfic ROCKS!!!!!! lol), and most of the fanfics on especially Turnabout is Fair play, by: Ookami  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of the InuYasha stuff ever made!!!! Psychiatrist holds out a white jacket Ummmm...... I own nothing.... It's all Rumiko Takahashi's! Hail Takahashi!!! I don't own Evanescence either.... : (  
  
"..." –speaking '...' –thoughts ... -little comments by me, which I can't keep to myself (lol)  
  
Truth Is Almost Always the Best Policy (Part I)  
  
By: inuko/ Tochiko  
  
Chapter 1: Normal  
  
She winced as he slapped her cheek harshly for the third time. "You were supposed to meet me at five, not seven." The helpless girl ducked away from his swinging hand so that it connected loudly with the brick wall behind her. He grunted, not showing any emotion as he decided that he had already punished her enough today. He turned the corner, leaving without saying goodbye to her, his girlfriend.  
  
Gingerly touching her cheek, she felt the raw flesh. She was quite sure that it was red, and it hurt like hell. She flinched as a drop of fresh rain splashed on her cheek. 'Great, it's raining.'  
  
The fourteen-year-old picked up her purse and wobbled as she slowly stood up. Feeling something wet on her lip, her hand slid to where the blood was. 'Damn it. How am I gunna explain it this time?' She let her mind wander over different crazy excuses before she settled on the usual. 'I fell down the stairs.' She was klutzy enough to use this as an excuse, and had done so many times before.  
  
She dragged herself out of the alleyway, and into the freezing rain. It soaked through her thin black coat as she began her long journey home.  
  
  
  
The door creaked loudly as it opened, announcing her arrival at home. Chairs scraped as the family came to greet her. -Scratch that.- Chairs scraped as the family went to the living room to watch the already blasting tv, or go get more food. She heard a grunt, letting her know that they knew she was home. 'Thanks...'  
  
She trudged up the wood stairs and swung open her pale gray door. She threw her backpack at one end of her un-made bed while sitting on the other. She settled herself at her bed-desk, and opened her familiar sketchbook. She finished her sketch of a tear being devoured by a flame, and then signed her name on the back before dating it and putting in her portfolio. 'Only have six pages left. Mental note: get new sketchbook.'  
  
She picked up her bag and searched through it for her new load of homework. She finished about two thirds of it before she started to fell a bit drowsy. She stuffed her papers in her yellow bag and fell back on her crumpled covers. She stared up at the blank white ceiling, sighing as she cracked her neck.  
  
What had possessed some idiot to paint the ceiling such a boring color? White was the most boring color on earth! It was better than her walls, though. They were a pastel blue before, but one day, she had gotten mad, and splashed black paint across it. Not to mention all the times that she decided to randomly write threatening things or morbid poems on it.  
  
Her carpet was stained from spilling things, and her room smelled of raspberries. That was only because it was her last attempt to make the whole room smell better by spraying it at least five times when she got home, every day.  
  
  
  
She sighed as she remembered what happened earlier. When Koga was drunk, or mad, he would take it out on her, just because she was always around him. She didn't know why she stayed with him this long.  
  
He had been half-hearted today. Usually, when she ducked away, he would give her a worse beating than he was before. She shook her head, desperately trying to think about something else.  
  
To distract herself, she put on her headphones and turned up the volume on her cd player all the way. Evanescence. She loved their songs, because they were depressing, yet beautiful, and they usually described how she felt. She listened to them whenever she was in a bad mood, example, today. She couldn't stop the thoughts of it tumbling through her head, just letting themselves being acknowledged before scampering out of the way to let the next horrible thought enter and then disappear.  
  
She tried to change what she was thinking about. Didn't work. It was like trying to change the station on a broken radio. The knob was broken, and the station was set.  
  
She finally turned the knob and then let it go back to it's previous setting. Koga. Her thoughts drowned out the music, and she shut off her cd player. No use listening to music if you can't hear it.  
  
She put her cd player on her desk and shut off her light. Her alarm was set for an early time, so that she would get to school before Koga did. She closed her eyes and let the tears start to slip down her face onto her pillow. 'This was a normal weekend.'  
  
She didn't remember that Koga had switched to her bus last week. 


	2. Begining

Sorry this is so short, but I was having problems with spacing this story out... Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine... but I do have all the dvd's out so far!!! Ha! cough cough So I don't own the kawaii lil' Inu....  
  
Chapter 2- Beginning  
  
"Kagome!! Get out there! The bus will be there any minute!!... Stupid sister" Souta walked from the stairs back to the kitchen table where he was eating breakfast.  
  
"Damn it. Stupid alarm. (Stumbles over books.) Shit. I'm gunna miss the bus again." She yawned and picked up her small, yellow brush.  
  
Kagome brushed her mid-torso-length ebony hair before putting on a small amount of pale blue eye shadow and black mascara, staring into the mirror at her hazel eyes. Good enough. She scrambled into her school uniform, short green skirt, sailor's style top complete with the red kerchief, and put a dark green sweater over it before swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
She practically fell down the stairs as she tried to fix the waistband of her skirt. 'Stupid waistband...' She grabbed her brother's waffle as it popped out of the toaster. She wrote an IOU on the toaster with a washable marker and heard her brother yell 'Lego my Ego' as she rushed out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She reached her bus stop seconds before her bus and climbed up the steps, scanning it for a seat. She let out a sigh of relief as she took one at the back. She munched on her brother's waffle as her body slipped into the brown seat.  
  
She watched out the dirty side window as the bus came to its next stop. More people boarded the bus, and, guess who? She sunk into her seat, hoping he wouldn't see her. No such luck. He smirked as he spotted her and got into the seat, right next to her. He was her boyfriend, after all. His arm curled naturally around and over her shoulder, as he talked about a 'great new bar opening in the city tonight.' She sighed heavily as she slid down further into the cushion of the seat.  
  
She straightened back up as the bus stopped at a new place. All eyes turned to the front as a new, mysterious, student walked up the steps. A few girls in the very back giggled and sighed as he walked down the aisle. He looked uncomfortable in the school uniform; dark pants, white collar shirt. She could tell he was a little nervous by the way he was chewing on his lower lip.  
  
He took the seat in front of Kagome and Koga, and his amber eyes locked with Kagome's hazel ones for a brief second before he flashed her a quick, bright smile and sat down.  
  
The giggly girls in the back made noises of protest, as if to say, 'She already has a boyfriend. Don't waste your time on her. We're free! We're free! Pick us!' Kagome took a deep breath and tapped the new boy on the shoulder. His long, silver hair brushed over her hand as he slowly turned.  
  
'Silver hair! Wow...' Most boys at Nikuma High had long hair, but silver... That wasn't normal.  
  
"Umm... Hi! My name's Kagome. I'd like to be the first to introduce you to the most boring school in Japan." He gave her a questioning look. "Welcome, and please be sure to steer clear of the sluts at the back of the bus! Thank you, come again!" She paused as he laughed. She flashed a warm smile. "What's your name, new-comer?" Koga nudged Kagome's side with his elbow, which she gladly ignored.  
  
"My name's InuYasha. Nice to meet you, Kagome... and..." he glanced at Koga.  
  
'He's so polite!' She thought before her smile fell and she shot Koga a glare as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'm Koga," he growled. "Kagome's BOYFRIEND."  
  
Kagome dramatically blinked twice. 'Did I just imagine that?! Did InuYasha blush and look down when Koga said boyfriend??!!' She blinked again and then stared intently at her very interesting brown shoes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bus came to a full stop and the driver opened the doors, signaling a start to a new day. Koga loosened his arm from around Kagome as he stood up, shoving InuYasha out of the way as he got off the bus. InuYasha rubbed his arm and walked forwards, stopping as he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder. Kagome whispered a quiet 'sorry.' He gave a reassuring smile to her as everyone on the bus filed out, entering Nikuma High. 


	3. Pain

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! I never ask cuz I know how annoying it is when I read some and they all say 'review review review!' lol  
  
The '' was supposed to be... like a border thing... didn't really work though... oh well....  
  
Disclaimer: No, InuYasha is not mine... but I do still love him and all the other guy characters.... Especially Koga... that's why I feel bad making him a bad guy in this story... oh well! Read as you please!  
  
Chapter 3- Pain  
  
Kagome walked down the crowded hall to her first class, dodging couples and people slamming lockers, grateful that none of her classes included Koga.  
  
She wandered over to the back row of her first hour, dropping her belongings on her desk.  
  
'What a bus ride...' She was still in a daze. Why did she feel bad about having a boyfriend (regardless of that it was an abusive one) right now? She didn't... like InuYasha... NO!! She didn't. He was her friend, and it would stay that way. End of Story.  
  
She didn't even bother to listen to the teacher call attendance, much less hear anything else he said. She put her homework that was almost (two thirds) finished out on her desk so that she could pass it in when he asked for it. She put her head softly down on the hard desk as the class settled down.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang, and Kagome snapped out of her daze, looking up at the large red clock on the wall above the whiteboard. Standing up, she gathered up her things and walked out the door. She shoved her papers into her bag, and looked up.  
  
Her mouth opened in surprise just before she ran into him. "I'm so sorry!! Oh my god.. I'm so clumsy!" She watched as all of InuYasha's books and paper's fell to the floor.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Sorry." He bent down, picking up all the dropped schoolwork.  
  
"No, really. It's my fault. And this morning on the bus, Koga-"He waved his hand in front of her to cut her off.  
  
"It's fine. I'm used to it. Plus," he blushed slightly, "he's your boyfriend. He has the right." She smiled lightly and he returned.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you would sit by me at lunch. What lunch schedule do you have? I have second every day."  
  
'"Me"? Not "Us"?' He snapped back to the present and thought for a moment. "I have almost the same, but first on Tuesday and Thursday."  
  
She smiled again. "I'll see you at lunch today, then! Bye!" He waved as he turned the corner.  
  
Hearing a low growl behind her as she watched him leave, Kagome swiveled around to see Koga. He clung her to him, walking her down to her next class. "You do know that he's not sitting with us at lunch, right?"  
  
She ignored the accented word. "Why not??!! He's new, and he seems really nice, and he has no one to sit with! I can't be cruel and make him sit by himself! He's sitting by us, and that's final."  
  
He looked aggravated for a moment, then a malicious grin smothered his face. "He can sit with us only if you come to the bar tonight."  
  
"What the F... Fine. I don't care. Just don't keep me out all night. I'm not getting grounded because you decided to take a 'shortcut' again."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lunch was a nightmare. InuYasha quietly ate his food while Koga gulped down large helpings of his; being sure to send InuYasha cold glares every 2.5 seconds. Kagome watched this as she daintily ate her sandwich, mentally cursing Koga and his glares. InuYasha looked up, and seeing how uncomfortable Kagome was, he broke the silence.  
  
"Umm... What is this cafeteria food supposed to actually be?" He pointed at the different colored blobs on his green tray.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I think the yellow blob is vanilla pudding, although I wouldn't bet on it, and then the green one... I think that's split pea soup, which looks more like something my cat threw up. Last but not least... well, it might be least, who knows... Anyways, the cardboard looking thing might be a chicken patty or something." She borrowed his fork and took a small bite of the dubbed 'chicken patty' and chewed. She suddenly took her napkin and spit it out. "Never mind... it is cardboard."  
  
InuYasha laughed, Koga snarled at Kagome for using InuYasha's fork, and Kagome tried to get the taste of cardboard off her tongue. InuYasha temporarily stepped away from the table to put his tray away, and sat back down, laughing again at Kagome, who was still scraping her tongue frantically with a napkin.  
  
Kagome put the napkin down with her other garbage and put it on Koga's finished tray. "Be right back!" She walked over to the garbage can, and then went to the bathroom.  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
InuYasha looked up at Koga with a defiant face. "Excuse me? I think Kagome is the one who decided that I was sitting here, not you. Plus, if Kagome wants to hang around me, I'm not stopping her. It's her choice, not yours."  
  
Koga abruptly stood up, jostling the table, and causing a few other students to glance at him and InuYasha. He walked over to the girl's bathroom, waiting outside the doors until Kagome stepped out. He caught her by the arm and pulled her from the lunchroom. Kagome turned and did a small wave goodbye to InuYasha, which only caused Koga to practically drag her out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the packed bar, Koga decided that it would be 'fun' to relate everything to beer. "See this stool? If you look at it from this angle, it looks like a glass bottle of red beer! Oh! And then..." Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. This was what she did for fun? Man, she really needed a social life!  
  
She jumped as she felt Koga pull her from her stool, almost causing her to trip over a passed out drunk. He jerked her out the door, not caring that her shoulder slammed into the doorway.  
  
She winced as he gulped down the last of his drink, throwing the glass at the wall before he slipped down on the side of his blue car. (Sorry, but I don't know cars... lol) A piece of brown-clear glass bounced off the wall and slit a long cut across Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Stop hanging around that asshole with the dog ears, Kagome." He shot her a pointed look.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! I can hang around with  
  
InuYasha if I want! He's my friend, and I hang out with my friends! If you got a problem with that, then fuck off!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. He shot off the ground and stood, towering in front of Kagome.  
  
She looked up when his shadow loomed over her, just in time to see his foot connect with her stomach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
She fell through the front door at midnight, coughing as she dragged herself up the stairs. She slowly pushed open the door, dropping to the floor as soon as she had enough room. Her cat leaped off her red sheets, landing on her bruised back. She yelped and picked herself up off the carpet. After putting her things away, she carefully laid down on her bed as she started to let the tears flow freely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"I hate Tuesdays..." Sango said as she walked with her boyfriend Miroku to class. "Hey InuYasha!" She yelled as she saw his ears through the crowd.  
  
"Hey bud! What's up?" Miroku asked as he put his arm around Sango's waist. InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad I know some people that go here. Nothin' much. What are you guys doing today? I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie with Kagome Higurashi and, since he won't let her out of his sight, Koga Wolfe." Sango and Miroku gave each other nervous glances. "What?"  
  
"Umm... Koga and Kagome? Ummm..." Sango looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku finished for her, "We think something is going on that isn't right. She never sits with anyone but Koga, and she always wears the long sleeved uniform... and she seems depressed all the time."  
  
"Plus we were going to the mall today, right Miroku?"  
  
"No! Not again... last time you took two hours just to pick between two dresses!" She gave him puppy eyes. "Sango... don't do that. Oh, c'mon! Fine! We'll go!" She laughed as she linked arms and he rolled his eyes.  
  
InuYasha said goodbye and walked to his next class.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
Whew! That took a long time to write! By the way, I want to address some points:  
  
1: Koga is Kagome's abusive boyfriend, the only reason she hasn't broken up with him yet it because she's scared of him, and... you'll find out the other reason in the next chapter... ha ha ha ha ha... evil cliffhanger....  
  
2. Koga is full demon, InuYasha is a hanyou, and Kagome is a miko, just doesn't know it.  
  
3. There will be more characters introduced, but not all of them in this Part. ( they will be in part two.) Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Hojo all be in the story eventually.  
  
4. Kagome lives with her dad, great aunt, and brother. They don't pay much attention to her, and aren't a huge part in this story.  
  
5. Yes, there is a lot of swearing, but that's why this is rated R! Plus another reason, but that comes up later... say like...two chapters.... 


	4. Over

Hey! Sorry for not updating recently, or for a long time, but I was cleaning my house... (mumbles about stupid clothes all over the floor and people coming over) heh heh So, here's your next chapter, and I hope you have fun!!! Heh heh...  
  
Recommended fics: Military Warfare By: NekoFluffyLover, Last Song By: NekoFluffyLover, and The Ad By: sailor-scribe. All of them are on , but The Ad is also here on   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the HOT InuYasha. If I did, I would be rolling in cash and sleeping next to Inu.... (ducks flying bricks coming through window) heh heh...  
  
Chapter 4 – Over  
  
Kagome trudged to her locker, mumbling about stupid parents and missing the bus. She was out of breath, and couldn't feel her toes because she walked so far. 'I can't believe I was actually on time! Well, because halfway, that junior was late too, and she drove so fast my head is still spinning!'  
  
She quickly put in her combination when she reached her locker, and she got the necessary school books for the day, putting the ones she didn't need at the back of her dusty, green locker. Shuffling some papers on the top and grabbing a few, she took out her sketchbook, and slipped it into the back of her bag.  
  
When she slammed her locker, she almost screamed as a face popped up behind it. "Jeez, InuYasha, give me a heart attack, will ya?" She put her hand over her heart in a vain try to slow its rapid beating. InuYasha laughed.  
  
"A heart attack? That's not why your heart is beating so fast, is it?" He asked in a husky voice.  
  
She blushed for a (long) second, and playfully hit his arm. "Bite me."  
  
He smirked. "I would, but I think your boyfriend would get a little mad."  
  
"Why you- Just Shut Up!" Her face could be set in a tomato basket with other tomatoes right now, and the only difference would be that she's got a head bigger than a normal tomato...  
  
"Oh crap. My jacket." She re-did her combination, and set her black leather jacket in her locker while reaching for her navy blue sweater.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
She turned her head to look where he was pointing at, seeing his finger in line with the cut on her shoulder from last night. She hurriedly slipped on her sweater so that he wouldn't, or any one else for that matter, notice the bruises that went up and down her other arm.  
  
"I got that last night at the bar Koga dragged me to. A drunk broke his bottle and he accidentally slashed my arm with it." She said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder (other shoulder).  
  
"What?! Koga did this?!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"NO! I mean... No. The drunk did this." InuYasha gave her a very worried look before staring straight ahead.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go somewhere this weekend, like the movies or the mall or something?" InuYasha asked quietly.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled as he blushed.  
  
The rest of their short trip to the classrooms was spent in silence, that is, until Koga showed up. He snarled as he saw that Kagome was walking with InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome! I thought we talked about-"Koga stopped as Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped him across the face.  
  
The entire hallway went deafly silent as Koga (along with InuYasha and the entire hallway) stared at Kagome in shock. He slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and winced slightly.  
  
"K-"started Koga.  
  
"I am tired of your shit that you put me through! I can hang out with who I want to, and if you have a problem with that, that's too bad, because you can find another girl that you can make think that you are her 'sole protector.' I don't care what happens, or why I got in this relationship in the first place, all I know is that I'm fed up with you, and I hate myself for ever thinking that you, out of all people, would protect me from him." Kagome slowly took his hand from his face gently, and slapped him again.  
  
The bell rang, but no one moved. They were all in a severe state of shock. Koga and Kagome had been together since... Well, since The Incident. This was major!  
  
Kagome turned towards her classroom, and started to walk away, but Koga grabbed onto her sweater, and said, "Wait, Kagome!"  
  
And that was when it happened.  
  
The sweater ripped in what almost seemed slow motion. The two, almost even, pieces fell to the floor, and once again, every one froze. A collective gasp sounded through the corridor as the bruises on Kagome's arms were exposed.  
  
The tears started to spill as she yelled. "This," She lifted her arm to his face, "is the SHIT you've put me through! I came to you because you said you could protect me from Naraku," all the students gasped, "and this is what I get. FUCKING BRUISES! FROM YOU!" She started to sob and bowed her head as she whispered the last part: "I thought I could trust you. It turns out that you're just like Naraku."  
  
She ran off to the girls bathroom, as the entire student body, along with the teachers stared at Koga in pure disgust. All, save for one furious hanyou.  
  
InuYasha's eyes flashed scarlet from under his bangs as students backed away. "What the hell have you been doing to Kagome?!" Koga was backed into a corner in less than three seconds.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha wasn't blamed for what happened to Koga. The students (and teachers) in the hallway all suddenly developed amnesia and were all very fond of the new silver haired hanyou.  
  
InuYasha found Kagome at lunch, and dashed to her table in the back. A crowd of girls was comforting her, which included all of the following:  
  
.  
  
Yuuka, Eri, Kirsten, Sasha, Katie, Ayumi, Keiko, Hanna, Kelly, Olivia, Andrea, Laura, Chayil, Yunma, Cady, Yura, Kagura Wind, Kati, Rin, Sango, Katy, Lisa, Tohru, Maya, Taya, Brit, Misty, Claire, Oou, Saku, Sakura, Aya, Chidori, Kristen, Jade, June, May, April, July (just kidding!), Kristin, Sakaki, Chiyo-chan, Tomo, Osaka, Kagura (a different one), Lynn, Leah, Yomi, Kurumi, Joy, Jenny, Judy, Jessie, Jamie, Joan, and about twenty more...  
  
.  
  
InuYasha was about to push all of the girls out of the way before he heard a, "Will you please bear my child," a loud slap, and was trampled by the screaming girls running away.  
  
InuYasha straightened himself up as he stood, seeing a scene like this: very angry kill-Miroku Sango, a red-hand-printed Miroku, and a heh-heh- kinda-funny-but-I'm-depressed Kagome.  
  
He walked around the table so that he could sit next to Kagome, and slipped his arm around her as he sat down. She sighed and leaned back into his chest as Sango and Miroku kept on arguing.  
  
"I do that to every girl!"  
  
"Yes, but you have a girlfriend now! I would like it if you didn't do that any more!"  
  
"But I do that to every lovely lady I meet!"  
  
Sango sweatdropped. "That's the same thing you said before, only it's different wording!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" They looked at InuYasha and smiled innocently.  
  
"Sango," whispered Kagome. "Can you go with me to the ladies room?" Sango nodded as she walked with Kagome to the lavatories.  
  
"Oi, Miroku." InuYasha tapped him on the shoulder, distracting him from watching girls walk by.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?" asked Miroku, looking annoyed.  
  
"Kagome was talking about some guy named Naraku in the hall way. Who is he?" InuYasha whispered. He watched as Miroku visibly stiffened, and then shuddered.  
  
"Naraku Higami used to go to this school, but moved away two years ago. He had an obsession with... Kagome." InuYasha stared at him in shock as he told the rest of the story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome walked slowly through the hall, watching behind her out of the corner of her eye. Naraku was still following her. She quickly dashed out of the front of the school and hopped on her bike. She rode home, watching the bike with Naraku follow her all the way.  
  
She did many quick, swerved turns, but he followed her on and on. She finally remembered that her friend in science lived in the direction she was going.  
  
She could see him speed up, and pushed herself with all her strength to go faster. She made it to Sango's porch before he caught up with her. She raised her hand to frantically ring the doorbell, but was slammed into the door as Naraku used his weight against her. He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I always get what I want Kagome, and I want you. You will be mine, and I will have you. I will."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And then she told Sango everything when she opened the front door. Naraku had run off before they could do anything, and there was no proof that he did anything. Koga must have heard what happened along with everyone else, and when Naraku moved away, took advantage of the situation and said he would protect her."  
  
"I didn't know any of this! Why the hell would that asshole Koga take advantage of her?! What kind of sick bastard is he?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha walked to his next class, scared of all the people waving at him. 'I guess I'm the new celebrity for kicking Koga's ass...'  
  
He didn't see the one dark form at the back of the hall, the newer student's form, to be exact, looking on in interest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha walked into his next class and took out a Livewire Mountain Dew as he dropped his bag at the back of the classroom.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, well, sort of new. Please state your name, and tell us about yourself."  
  
InuYasha nearly spit out his pop as he heard the name come from the front of the small classroom. He looked up into the eyes of his new enemy.  
  
The foe's black, wavy hair cascaded down his shoulders, and his red eyes gleamed in a very daunting way as he smirked at all the terrified faces before him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Thanks for being there, Sango." Whispered Kagome from the seat behind her.  
  
"No problem. Anytime you need me, I'll be there in a jiffy."  
  
"Sango..." started Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Sango.  
  
"Who says 'jiffy'?" laughed Kagome.  
  
.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Author notes:  
  
1: Joy, Jenny, Judy, Jessie, Jamie, and Joan are all sextuplets... not that it matters... heh heh  
  
2: All those names are either made up, taken from animes, or one of my friends (or me!)  
  
3:All of the main characters; Kagome, Koga, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Naraku, are seniors. So Naraku moved away when they were sophomores.  
  
4: Yes, a lot more swearing in this chapter... I know, I know. But that's how break-ups with an abusive boyfriend are! Lol  
  
5: I do not own Mountain Dew, or Livewire, which, by the way, is the best fricken' pop in the world! Besides Pepsi Blue, and Dr. Pepper Fusion... But I don't own any of those either... heh heh...  
  
6: The 'jiffy' thing was something I would do... heh heh 


	5. Parties and Revealed Secrets

Hey! Heh heh... Okay, I'm gunna be annoying and ask for reviews... Just cuz I wanna be a better writer! Honest! Yeah... The fanfics I listed yesterday are on mediaminer, and the ad is also on here (this site) lol I don't know why, but it won't let me do hyperlinks...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, then I would prob. have a boyfriend... cuz I know that there are some guys that like this show, and plus on how hentai the manga can get... (cough cough manga 1, 6, 9, PEACH MAN!!!!... 15...) so yeah... I don't own it, and you can't sue me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5- Parties and revealed secrets  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome walked through the school, wandering around while looking for InuYasha. A black shadow caught the corner of her eye, and she turned around, only to see............. Nara- I mean, InuYasha. (heh heh... made you all scared, didn't I? Ha ha. Evil grin!!!) She grinned really wide before seeing him terrified face.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" She asked, a concerned look crossing her face.  
  
"It's-"The bell rang, and Kagome jumped.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I have to go. Um, can you just call me later and tell me? I have an appointment with my doctor today. C 'ya!" She yelled to him as she ran off.  
  
"But wait, Kagome! It's really important! It's about-"InuYasha froze as he saw who Kagome was about to bump into. "Kagome!"  
  
She turned to look forwards just as he called her name, only realizing that she was accidentally running into someone's shoulder. She didn't even look at who it was, just kept on running to her dad's car.  
  
InuYasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that Naraku didn't do anything to try and get her. That breath was sucked back in however, when Naraku turned in his direction. Every step that Naraku took seemed to freeze InuYasha even more to the tile he was standing on. He lifted his head to stare Naraku in the eye, later regretting he had ever done so. The sickening glimmer in his scarlet eyes could burn a hole through brick. InuYasha stood his ground, and prepared himself for whatever Naraku would do. Naraku simply kept on going, whispering nine words as he passed him.  
  
InuYasha's face paled as he felt him legs go numb. Anger sparked in his eyes as the narrowed and he tried to brace himself against the wall. 'No...'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'll have her by the end of the week."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

"Telephone, Kagome!! Now! Get over to the phone right now!"  
  
Kagome muttered curses under her breath as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Kagome? I need to talk to you; it's about-"Started InuYasha on the other line.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to that party tonight with Sango and Miroku? They said that it was going to be really fun!"  
  
"No, but Kagome I need to-"  
  
"Why not? I thought that you were going to go there with Miroku and meet Sango and me!" She protested.  
  
"I can't! I have a da- I'm busy! But, Kagome-"  
  
"What do you mean by 'date'?" She demanded. 'He doesn't have a-'  
  
"My girlfriend and I are going out to eat, but that's not the-"He stopped as he realized what he just told her. 'Oh shit...'  
  
She backed herself up to the wall and slid down as the phone fell from her hand. She heard a person yelling her name on the other line, but clicked the 'talk' button and set the phone down quietly.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she heard the phone ring. She picked it up cautiously and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome I-"InuYasha's voice pleaded.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Why did you ever act like you cared if you had a girlfriend?! Go screw yourself!" She shut off the phone as she disconnected the line in her room and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
The phone rang again, and she heard her father yell up the stairs that it was for her. "Tell him I'm busy! And that I will be for the next twenty years!"  
  
She heard her father say, "She said she's busy, and will be for the next twenty years." And he hung up.  
  
Kagome plugged her phone back in and heard it ring again. "What the hell do you want?! I swear InuYasha, if you- Oh. Hello, Sango. Yeah. I'll be ready for you to pick me up at... well, in ten minutes. Yes. Okay. Bye."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome straightened her black spaghetti strap tank top as she put on her bamboo sandals. She looked in the mirror, watching how low her hip hugger Capri blue jeans were. "I should wear different ones. How about my-"She heard the door bell ring and she ran down the stairs after she grabbed her purse from her dresser.  
  
As she opened the door she said, "Well, I guess I don't have time to change."  
  
"Why would you change? You look absolutely beautiful!" said Miroku from behind Sango.  
  
"I had to take him along, since his car broke down, again." Said Sango when she saw Kagome's questioning glance.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha tried to smile as he took Kikyo's hand at the dinner table. 'How to break up with her... How to break up with her...'  
  
Kikyo smiled at him, showing him her dazzling pearly white teeth. "InuYasha, this is a lovely restaurant! But it must be dreadfully expensive! How would you ever pay for this?"  
  
"Since my dad died and left the family inheritance to my brother and me. He was the one who invented the cordless phone." (Demons live longer than humans... remember that!)  
  
"Wow!" Kikyo remarked as she flashed her dazzling white smile at him again.  
  
"Kikyo, I have something that I want to tell you..." InuYasha said slowly.  
  
Kikyo's smile dropped quickly, and she stared at him suspiciously. "What?"  
  
InuYasha took a deep breath. "Kikyo, I don't want to be cruel to you, so I have to break up with you. I think I like another girl, and I know it wouldn't be right if I kept letting you think that I was only in this relationship." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kikyo."  
  
"I-It's alright. I...I'm just glad that you're being truthful." She sniffed as she smiled. "I hope she deserves you though, because you are one hell of a man, InuYasha." He smiled at her and went around the table to give her a hug.  
  
"Friends?" He asked.  
  
"Friends." She said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

Kagome asked for another drink as she sat at the bar. 'Sango and Miroku have been gone a while. I guess they went upstairs. Oh well.'  
  
She tried to get up, but couldn't keep her balance. "I guess I had too many." She picked herself up again, and tried to make her way to the stairs. Climbing up slowly, she didn't notice someone come up behind her.  
  
After almost tripping over the top step, she dragged herself into the only room with the door open. She heard the door shut, and whirled around to see who it was.  
  
She fell backwards, onto the bed. Silently, Naraku slipped a bandana around Kagome's head, making sure that she couldn't talk. She yelled into the cloth, trying to push him away. But he had prepared for this. He took ropes out from the bag he had dropped next to the bed, and tied her wrists and ankles to the posts as she struggled.  
  
Tears poured from her eyes as he trailed his tongue seductively up the side of her face. She kept pulling against the bonds, but they held her fast.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, we wouldn't want you running away, now would we? I've waited too long for this." Even with those words, she still tried in vain to escape. "InuYasha, Kagome. Who is he to you?" She let out a muffled gasp. "He was in one of my classes. Seems that he a same interest as me. I didn't know that you were his interest." He ran his fingers lightly and slowly down her sides, stopping at the bare skin at her midriff. "But that's too bad, isn't it? Because you're mine now, and there is nothing that he can do to stop me."  
  
He laid himself over her, putting his legs between hers and taking off the bandana. Without warning, he crushed his lips into hers, causing Kagome to scream.  
  
When he was done with her lips, he pushed the cloth back over her mouth as she whimpered. "No screaming, Kagome. That would ruin all the fun." He drew a line with his tongue on her neck, making Kagome involuntarily shudder. "Ah, I see that you are not able to resist pleasure. Then that is what you will have." He said as a smirk smothered his face. He laughed when she cried out into the cloth again when he slid his hand up her shirt.  
  
Pinning her underneath him, he breathed puffs of hot air onto her neck. "You're mine Kagome." He whispered, moving up to her ear. "Mine."  
  
Another tear moved quietly down her cheek as she stopped struggling. 'I'm so sorry... InuYasha. I should have listened to you. InuYasha... I wish you were here. I'm such an idiot!' Naraku moved his knee between her legs and pushed, watching Kagome's eyes bolt open.  
  
Even though it was muffled by the bandana, he made out her next scream.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes as he brought his knee further upwards.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
a/n:  
  
Hey! That was further than I expected I was going to write, but... I think I did ok! Please read and review! Thanks!


	6. Switches and Reassurance

Hey! I am **_very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very_** sorry that I haven't updated, but I was busy trying to find a new mattress. Mine is a piece of junk, and I had been sleeping on the floor cuz it was so uncomfortable. I'll be sleeping on the floor until Tuesday... which is when my mattress comes in!!!! Yay! Lol  
  
Btw, I would like to thank those who have reviewed!!!!!  
  
Seine: This is all set in modern times, and it's like an alternate universe, kk? And thanks! I love Evanescence!!! Thanks for the good review!  
  
Dally's Chick: Thanks for the ideas! I was going to make them all human, but with ur advice, I decided I had to keep the kawaii dog ears!! Lol thanks!  
  
Kagome M.K: sorry for not up dating, but thanks for waiting!  
  
Kawaii houshi: I totally agree. There's too many fics where InuYasha comes to save the day when anything bad starts to happen. You're right! InuYasha would never make it on time to save her, even with his hanyou abilities! Plus, he was too busy feeling bad for having to break up with Kikyo! Lol Thankies!!!  
  
Silverfire2005: lol sorry for not updating, but that's so wonderful that you would actually yell at me to update!! I love feeling loved!!   
  
But it still makes me sad that there are so few reviews........ : (

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, then I wouldn't have to write a lame ass story like this... : (  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6- Switches and Reassurance  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning when she finally made it home. She was covered in cut and bruises, and felt like shit. 'Why can't I just die? I... I don't want to go on.' She climbed each step upwards as if it was a mini Mount Everest.  
  
Carefully opening the door to the bathroom with her bloody hand, she walked in and locked the door. She slowly undressed as she turned on the shower. She took a full hour to gently scrub off all the dirt and blood from her tainted body. 'Tainted... I'm SO FILTHY! That bastard... I feel so-so-so impure!'  
  
Her tears mingled with the drops from the showerhead as she leaned against the wall and sobbed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Kagome got up the next morning (Well, actually, it would be the same day, because she got home at three in the morning... so, that same morning,), she ached all over. She didn't think there was a single inch on her body that didn't hurt. She reached over to her bed desk and picked up her pill.  
  
After taking her pill, she went to her closet to get her uniform. Pulling out her skirt and top, she looked at her wrists. They were bruised and the skin was red from pulling against the ropes. She wondered about staying home, but decided against it.  
  
She was never good at faking sick, and she knew that if she told her dad what happened, he would never believe her. She had no chance of getting out of school today.  
  
'I hope Sango is at school today. I have to tell someone...' She thought as she put on her clothes. She brushed her black locks as she shoved her feet into her shoes.  
  
She put on a little less make up than usual, and clomped down the stairs. She looked at the fridge in the kitchen, and ran out the door. If she ate something, she was sure she would just throw it up later.  
  
She ran to her bus stop, and tapped her shoe as she waited. Why was the bus late whenever she was early? She closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds around her, trying to calm herself and forget about what happened yesterday.  
  
It wasn't as if she remembered everything. She was drunk. She remembered little things like getting tied to the bed and Naraku's hand under her shirt. But the one thing that she would get haunted by was when he moved his knee up between her legs, and how he moved it up further when she screamed out for InuYasha. After that, it was all very fuzzy and she didn't remember anything really.  
  
She shook her head to jumble her thoughts. She didn't want to remember! The only part that she couldn't figure out was why she ended up untied and on the floor. But that was what Naraku did to try to mess up her brain. He probably thought that she was too drunk to remember, and that she would think she just passed out on the floor from too much.  
  
She was rattled from her thinking when the school bus finally pulled into her stop. She quietly boarded the bus and looked for a half filled seat. She wanted to sit next to some one who wouldn't talk to her, but wouldn't treat her like she was some scary depressed freak.  
  
She found a seat next to a brown haired boy, and looked at him. "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" she asked politely. He looked up from his Popular Mechanics magazine.  
  
She saw him blush and do a double take, then shake his head. She quirked an eyebrow at him and slowly sat down, putting her bag in her lap.  
  
She relaxed in the seat, and leaned all the way back, trying to calm her nerves and forget about all of the horrible things happening to her. Her thoughts of forgetting... (wow... weird wording lol) were interrupted by a nervous tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Kagome, is it?" She looked up at him and nodded, a confused look crossing her features. "I'm Hojo. I was wondering if-"  
  
"Hojo, no offence, but I need some time to think. I could come by at lunch sometime if I have the time. Okay?"  
  
He smiled and nodded quickly. Kagome turned her head and rolled her eyes. 'Boy, do I attract the weird and creepy ones.' She thought sadly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After picking up the rest of the passengers, including InuYasha and Koga, the bus came to a stop in front of their high school. Kagome shuffled off the vehicle quickly and passed Koga and InuYasha without a single word.  
  
Kagome made her way to her first class, and stopped in her tracks when she saw who was sitting right next to her assigned seat. A shiver overcame her body, and she made her way, reluctantly, to her seat.  
  
"Nice to see you, Kagome." Naraku said as he smirked.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she tried not to hyperventilate. 'I'm okay. He's not really there. Nothing happened, and he doesn't exist.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Slipping quietly and cautiously through the hallways, Kagome found her way to the principal's office. She changed her classes after finding two with Naraku, and thanked the secretary.  
  
As she stepped out, her breath of relief caught in her throat when she saw Naraku walking down the hallway, straight at her. She dashed off in the direction of her next (new, one of her ones she switched into) class, but he caught up with her when she was a mere foot from the door. He pinned her to the wall, and she squeezed her eyes shut as he crushed her lips with his own.  
  
He let go of her quickly when he saw InuYasha enter the hallway, and whispered, "You're mine," to her as he left.  
  
Tears splashed down her cheeks as InuYasha ran up to her. "Are you alright Kagome? Did he do anything to you? You look really pale! You should-"She took once glance at him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing.  
  
His eyes widened, and narrowed, wondering what the bastard could have done to make her so upset. His arms curled around her and he rubbed her back as he led her to a bench in the hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They sat on the bench, Kagome crying while InuYasha held her in his arms, whispering soft reassuring words into her ear.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome remembered their phone conversation from yesterday. "InuYasha! I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday, and I didn't mean it! I was just so-"He pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her.  
  
She looked up into his amber eyes while he spoke. "Kagome, shh. It's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't tell you that I have a girl friend. Well, had is more the term." She gave him a questioning look, hope sparkling in her eyes. "I broke up with her yesterday. I felt guilty about not being true to my feelings."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked away from her piercing gaze.  
  
"I felt guilty because I didn't love Kikyo any more. I loved someone else." She gasped when his amber eyes found hers again. They were so beautiful, so captivating. "Kagome, I didn't love Kikyo anymore because I met someone else. Kagome," he took a deep breath, "That someone else is-"  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
a/n  
  
1: Yes, Kagome does do the birth control pill. She used it before to keep her monthly 'friend' (authoress mutters every swear word known to woman- kind) regular. Plus, we wouldn't want her having Naraku's kid, now would we?  
  
2: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA CLIFF HANGER!!!!! Lol Sorry, I couldn't help myself.  
  
3: This chapter might be really short, but that's only because I'm working on the next one too, and I'm not following my original plot line anymore.  
  
4: I need suggestions!! I want you to suggest who the person should be( the one who has the last line in this chapter), plus why you think that they would say that, or why they are there:  
  
Koga; with Ginta and Hakkaku   
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Naraku  
  
Hojo  
  
Kagura; with or without evil minions (tell me if you want her to be good or evil)  
  
Sango  
  
Miroku (or both Sango and Miroku)  
  
Kikyo  
  
A teacher or the principal, OR!!!!!! (dun dun dun!)  
  
A new character (which I already have a plan for, or tell me of your own!)  
  
All suggestions are welcome, but I might just use my own ideas... lol

So..................  
  
please tell me what you think!

Plus......

Review...............

it's that little button....

yeah....

and you click on review....

yep!

now..

GO!.

lol


	7. On Angel's Wings Or Off

Sorry again, but I was busy with a lot of stuff.... Sorry!

-

---------------

-

Disclaimer: Since I don't own any rights to InuYasha, I write this: I WANT Kyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (From Furuba- Fruits Basket) Can't I just own him? Please... He's so hot! I just want to marry him! Or own him... heh heh ... thinks of Kyou tied up in her room.... Evil grin... okay, yeah... I'm done....

**-**

**-------------------**

**-**

**This story is rated R for a reason**, so don't give me nasty comments about things that are in my chapters that have grossed you out, unless I write something about boogers or eating squid with salami or something. I wrote this to be hentai, cuz I am hentai, so deal.

-

------------

-

A/n: Ok, I picked the g- person who is gunna... or already did... w/e... say(s) "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I hope you like my choice, and take the time out of your busy or non-busy day to review, because I'm feeling very unloved after the breakup w/ my bf... (stupid clingy piece of-) so please be kind and review, because even I feel bad for not reviewing on a good story, so this week (-end?) I'm gunna try to find time to review to all the stories on my favorites list. Cuz I feel really bad about not doing it before.

If this chapter seems more angsty than usual, it's cuz of all the stress I've been under lately, and I need to vent somewhere.

Sorry that the a/n was so long, and I hope that you enjoy the seventh chapter of "Truth is Almost Always the Best Policy: On Angel's Wings- Or Off..." :)

-

------------

-

Chapter 7: On Angel's Wings- Or Off...

-

-----------

-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Naraku with a small smirk.

Kagome paled and flinched while InuYasha jumped in front of her quickly with his arms held out. "Some nerve you got, coming over here! What the fuck did you do to Kagome, you asshole?!" InuYasha snarled as Naraku's smirk grew even wider.

Naraku laughed. "What did I do?" he mocked, "I simply took what was mine and did as I pleased with it. That's all." Adding to himself, "In a pleasurable way, of course." Watching InuYasha's face contort in anger only caused Naraku more joy. He loved to watch people struggle and suffer.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? You didn't- If you did-" InuYasha stopped himself before he went into the gruesome details of how exactly he was going to tear apart this sick bastard.

Laughing to himself again, he watched as Kagome slowly stood, eyes still paralyzed in fear of him. **Of him**. He relished this feeling.

"I-InuYasha..." Kagome stuttered, unable to think absolutely coherently, much less speak that way. He turned his head, surprised to hear her voice, and in this unnatural scared tone.

Kagome's mind was racing. She didn't know how she was going to get out of here, much less find a way to _stay_ away from him. Nevertheless, here she was, stuck with the person she wanted Kami-sama to strike down with a lightning over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until-

-

-----------

-

InuYasha watched the emotions pass through her face, and then closed his eyes in thought, keeping his mind alert for movement. Whatever memories she had, he didn't want her to remember the things Naraku did to her. He wanted her to think of times that let her be happy, the same way that he always thought about her whenever he felt like he was going to snap something in half, although this time, it only made that feeling worse. He contemplated on how many ways he could twist Naraku's body before it was unable to be identified as human; if Naraku was human, which he highly doubted. Looking at Kagome once again, then back at Naraku's lifeless eyes, he wondered how she had made it through that night, how horrible and tainted she must have felt, remembering all the horrible actions that were committed against her, and what had gone through her mind after Naraku left her alone. 'It's your fault,' said a voice in his mind that wasn't his own. She undoubtedly felt as if this was all her fault somehow, like she always did. Kami-sama, if he had only broken up with Kikyo sooner! 'Yes. It's your entire fault,' it reminded him. He knew he could have protected her from this ever happening, and they would have gotten Naraku for some other wrong doing, without Kagome having to go through this shit.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open from his thoughts as it hit him. It was his fault. 'Yes.' He knew it was. If he had told her his feelings when he found out about them, she wouldn't have been... 'Raped...' He shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to think the word. That was it then. He had to leave Kagome. He just caused her pain, after all. 'You made her suffer...' She would be better off without him, and she could find someone who _could_ protect her. 'Not you. You can't protect her. You let her down. If you stay with her, this will only happen again.' He bowed his head in shame as his hands slowly fell limply to his sides.

-

-------------

-

Kagome gasped when InuYasha's arms gradually dropped, wondering just what he was thinking. He'd never acted this way in front of her before, so she knew that it couldn't be good, whatever it was. She watched as he slowly raised his head, looking strait into Naraku's sneering eyes. Kagome's heart rate speed up at the anticipation.

Surprising both Naraku and Kagome, though he was staring into Naraku's eyes, he spoke to Kagome. "Kagome, I... I'm sorry." He dropped his head to his chest once again, not able to face Naraku's taunting eyes anymore. "I failed you, Kagome. I couldn't protect you. I-I hate myself for it, and I know there's only one way I can repay you for being with me for as long as you have."

"Yes." Naraku whispered under his breath as the smirk fell back into place on his lips. His plan was going along smoothly. He chuckled to himself. How could this guy be so stupid? It was wonderful!

Kagome's eyes filled with horror of what she thought InuYasha was about to say. He couldn't believe that things were that way, could he? No! She knew that he would be there to protect her, and she could count on him to be there for emotional support. He would itsumo ... itsumo... (always...)

She was jolted from her thoughts at what InuYasha said next.

"Kagome, I can't be with you anymore. I only cause you pain, and you deserve someone better. You can find someone who can really protect you, and then live your life with him. But I know that I've only failed you, and I can't forgive my self for it. If I were to do it again... I don't even think- I know I wouldn't be able to... You need someone who can be with you forever, and won't falter in his duty to you, because you deserve the best. You're and angel," (cue Kagome's gasp as she backs into the wall from shock of- sing songy-ish voice: can't tell you...) "who needs to be saved from the clutches of the devil, and I'm only helping him. I-" Kagome inhaled sharply as she watched a single tear slide in slow motion down his cheek. "I can't live knowing I caused you this pain!"

InuYasha tuned to run, but was caught by the death-defying grip of Kagome's arm clasped around his own. She lowered her face to his elbow, tears steaming down endlessly. She hugged his arm; never wanting to let go of the one she feared the most of leaving her. "InuYasha... b-before you decide anything, I need you to know some thing. My-my father was-" Her sentence was cut off by the arm encircling her waist and pulling her back against Naraku's chest, along with a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry to change the channel on the suspenseful part of the soap opera, but I have business to attend to, involving this little 'angel' here. I'll be taking her with me if you don't mind."

Naraku turned to walk away, as a fist came hurtling from be hind him. "Snapped out of your stupor then?" InuYasha looked at him, confused and angry as hell. "Yeah, yeah. I used my demon mind controlling powers to make you think it was all your fault, and leave her alone with me, yatta, yatta, yatta, but she just had to interfere. Well," he said, looking at Kagome, "that just means more "fun" for you later." Laughing as Kagome felt her breathing become short while her body went rigid, Naraku made himself and Kagome disappear in a cloud of poisonous smoke.

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha screamed in frantic rage as he searched for any sign of her presence. But there was none. Naraku had taken her away from him, and with him standing right next to her! How could he have let this happen? Yet another thing to add to the list of things he blamed himself for. 'NO! I can't fall into Naraku's mind traps! He's not going to win! I'll find her, and then he's going strait to hell!!!"

With his mind made up, he ran towards the front doors of the school, knowing just where to go to get the help he needed. As he came out the door, he looked up to the gray sky, and watching the black storm clouds settle in, he yelled into the heavens as if it would solve all his problems: "Damn you Naraku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

------------

-

Sango walked into the office with a worried look etched into her features. "Sumimasen (Excuse me), Ms. Kaede, ano (ummm).... do you know where Kagome and InuYasha have gone?" Sango asked with hurriedness in her tone.

"Why no, Miss Sango, I have not. Nani? (Why?) Do ye know when the were last seen?" Kaede had a puzzled, yet concerned look on her face. She had been the school councilor at the school for ten years, and Kagome had never missed one day, except on a family emergency where she was called out. InuYasha, however, she still didn't know that well, seeing as he always skipped their sessions that were scheduled. But seeing as they were missing, and, from a report from Mrs. Honda, "Naraku was missing too...." This was not good. She knew the things that he was capable of, and...

Miroku walked into the office, stopping to stand beside Sango. Looking up at him, Sango noticed he was worried too. "Miroku, even she doesn't know why they disappeared or where to..."

Miroku sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. "And?" he prompted. She gave him a look of fear and worry.

"And Naraku's missing too."

-

----------

-

Kagome awoke with a start, bolting upward- or at least- trying to...

Feeling that her wrists and ankles hardly moved, and clanked heavily, she tilted her head to see shackles there, big, ugly, metal shackles. She groaned, not wanting to believe it. 'No... Not again... He-'

"Ah. Well, I see you've woken up, my angel." He stopped to laugh manically at his little joke. "But of course, that means you must be bored. I'll just have to fix that for you, lest I disappoint my angel."

Kagome didn't have time to scream before he slammed her back into the ground by throwing his weight on top of her. Adjusting himself, he got into a comfortable position (for him) and then pushed his lips forcibly against her own. Her eyes jolted wide open before she tried to fight him off of her.

Naraku licked her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. Kagome tried to scream, but she was muffled greatly by Naraku's lips crushing hers. An uninvited gasp rolled off of her lips, as Naraku grew hard against her, causing them to part, and letting Naraku assault her tongue and mouth. Another scream came from her weak body.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to see her attacker, since it was bad enough he was going to have to go through the same thing she did before. Her arms grew tired, and were starting to feel chafed from rubbing against the metal shackles. They dropped back to the floor with a thud, causing Naraku to open his eyes.

He stopped the assault on her lips, and smirked. "Given up have we? That's too bad. It's more fun if you struggle. It's such a turn on." He sighed. "Oh well. I'll just have to motivate you." Slipping his freezing hands underneath the sides of her school uniform top, he smiled again as her body stiffened. Watching her face contort in pain, he slid his hands further up, until he felt the silk of her bra. "Ooh... Silk? I guess I'll have to take off your shirt so I can see where you got it from." Moving his nails to where the seams of her shirt were, her ripped off her top to reveal a simple, under wire, black silk bra. "Very nice," he said as his smile became wider, and he got harder, "but there's no tag on the front, so I guess I'll have to remove this silly old thing."

Moving his arms around her back, he crushed her lips with another kiss while he unclasped her bra slowly. Slicing the straps so he could take it fully off her, he leaned back to admire the view as he read the label and Kagome rolled her head to the side out of exhaustion. "Kagome's Secret, I should have guessed. I wonder what that secret is, hmm? You haven't told InuYasha yet, have you?" She gave no answer, ignoring his babbling. He watched her chest rise and fall with every heavy, labored breath she took. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. A work of God, so to speak. Ha ha ha! Wouldn't you say so, Kagome?" She gave him a look that would freeze hell. "Oh, now don't be so cruel! I just asked a little question."

He stopped his speech, and brought his mouth down to her breasts, licking her while watching her shiver. Deciding that it was time, he grabbed duck tape from the side, and ripped off a piece with his teeth, then placed it over Kagome's lips before she could let out a protest.

He spread Kagome's legs, putting his knees between them. Kagome's face showed her horror as he quickly ripped through her skirt with his nails, also ripping the silk underneath. He pulled it all off her, so that she lay bare in front of him, on the concrete ground. She shivered once again from the cold, now also feeling the hard ground.

"And now, Kagome, the fun really begins." He positioned himself at her entrance, watching her face the whole time, the face full of regret, fear, and horror. At last, he thrust himself forward, and into her.

Kagome screamed into the tape, feeling the wings sprout from her back as it arched upwards, and knowing that the white feathers would turn red the second the wings had fully come out. "That's it! My angel, Kagome!" Naraku screamed crazily as he pushed and pulled himself in and out. Her screams into the tape were music to his ears, so he ripped the tape from her mouth, letting scream after scream escape. "Sing for me, fallen angel!"

-

-------------

-

Shackled to the floor, Kagome's sore body felt as though it couldn't take any more. Her wings were soaked in blood from the gashes Naraku put in her arms with his nails from the last time, and looked red with splotches of deep crimson.

"Seven times in three hours wears you out a little doesn't it?" Came Naraku's question from the far corner of the now candle lit room. Blowing out the match, he walked in her direction, stopping about three feet from her. "You hadn't told InuYasha you were the daughter of an angel yet, had you? Or Sango, Miroku, or your other little friends?"

"Go to hell, you fucking bastard." She turned her head to face him with some difficulty.

"Oh, touchy, aren't we?" He walked back to the opposite side of the room and blew out the candles, deciding it would be more fun if she couldn't see what he was doing.

Kagome's labored breaths and Naraku's light footsteps were the only noise in the room. Now that she thought about it, where were they? Was she even sure it was a room, and not a warehouse, or something similar? There was a concrete floor, after all.

Naraku stopped when he was standing over her, glad that she couldn't see in the dark like him. She moved her head at hearing the noise stop, looking scared. He licked his lips, loving the smell of fear. He pounced on her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and allowing his hands to roam her exposed, nude body.

"I hope you're up for another six or so rounds, Kagome-_chan_...." whispered Naraku into Kagome's ear while she clenched her hands and eyes shut.

-

-------------------

-

"InuYasha? Well, isn't this a surprise." The man turned around and yelled into his mansion. "Dear, we have a guest! Tell the children to play upstairs by themselves for a while."

"It's very important, so don't take this lightly." InuYasha watched him closely, waiting for him to say, 'Sorry, come back when I don't hate you!' But this was very unexpected. He assumed that- this man (ha ha! can't tell you!!!) would tell him to leave instead of invite him in and tell the kids that he would be a while. Things must have been going good for him, besides his work, of course.

"Really?" the man asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Dear, could you get some tea for the dinning room ready?"

His wife came down the stairs, her ebony hair up in a messy bun. "How've you been, brother-in-law?"

-

---------------

-

a/n:

1) yes, i think that se- 'the man' is out of character, and maybe ka- 'sister-in-law' is too, but hey, it's my story! plus i think it's better this way! lol

2) this was a very angsty chp, and i'm not very good at lemon or lime... so bear with me. heh heh

3) why is this comp so dumb?! it won't let me leave everything under case!!!! just let it be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4) it also wants to do the numbering for me, but not the way i want it to be!!!!!!!!!!! it shows me my 'mistakes about 50 times too, so i'm getting really pissed off at this piece of junk...... ignore my mistakes! maybe i want to mess up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...............


	8. Tsukikari

Another chapter already? Yes, but only because I feel really bad about not updating for.. months... like two months..... heh heh.................

-

-----------------

-

------------------

-

Disclaimer:

-

--

-

Kyou: C'mon. Why am I here?

Inu-nekoko (andi): Cuz I love you...

Kyou: Man, you girls really suck. What am I supposed to do about that?

Andi: You're s'posed to say, "Andrea, I love you too. Forget about that goody-goody Tohru. I'm destined to be your bi-shi forever. Will you have me as I am, the shunned cat?", and then I say-

Kyou: What kind of shit is that?! I don't love you! And I never say that mushy crap stuff either. What's wrong with your brain?!

Andi: (makes puppy dog eyes) please? Pretty please?

Kyou: You're out of your freakin' mind! I'd never say that to anyone but Toh- (snaps his mouth shut while turning bright red and running away to sit in the corner.

Andi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! J/k I knew that already. I just wanted to hear him say it willingly before he gets tied up in my room and _has_ to say it... heh heh

Kyou: WHAT???!!!!!!

Andi: Ano, I gotta go, so I don't own InuYasha or Fruits Basket. Bye! (Runs away with Kyou running after her, before she turns around with an evil look in her eyes and a rope in her hands.)

Kyou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! She'll never own me!!!!!

-

--------------

-

----------------

-

---------------

-

Chapter 8: Tsukikari's curse

-

-

-

Btw, Tsukikari means 'moonlight'.

-

--------------

-

--------------

-

"How've you been, brother-in-law?"

"I'll tell you inside." He stated, with a look that told her something was very wrong.

"That bad, huh?" asked Kagura Kaze-Sakkuio as she followed her husband, Sesshomaru Sakkuio to the back dinning room. "Please, come on in."

InuYasha followed Kagura, stopping when he saw little faces peeking at him from upstairs behind the railing. Sesshomaru stopped to see what he was looking at, smiling when he did. "Rin, Gaku, Shisa, please come greet your uncle instead of staring at him."

The children yelled with delight before running down the numerous stairs, giggling and laughing as they ran to him. He leaned down to give them hugs, momentarily forgetting all his problems. The girls and Gaku were always smiling, so it was hard to be in a bad mood around them. Rin was the oldest, always playing like she was still a little kid, even though she was in eighth grade. Shisa came next, always following Rin around, because she looked up to her adopted sister. She was the milestone of Kagura and Sesshomaru, celebrating their marriage year; being ten years old. Gaku, the single male in the house, save for his father and the butler, was a very shy boy, who was trying to overcome this attribute, but he looked very strong. He was one year behind Shisa, so he was the youngest. But Shisa looked up to him as much as she looked up to Rin.

"Hey! How are you little people? I haven't seen you in a while!" They all smiled at him cheerfully as he stood back up.

"We're in the fifth, sixth, and eighth grades now, uncle Inu!" said Gaku. He puffed his chest out to make him look bigger. "I've gotten stronger too! My dad said I could beat you in a fight now!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at that, looking to his brother, only to find that he was inspecting a dusty lampshade. "I don't know about that, but I bet you are stronger, it's been a really long time since I've seen you all." Remembering why he was there, he quickly turned to his sister-in-law. "If you could, I need your help with something."

Kagura sent the children upstairs, and led him to the dinning room. She motioned for him to take a seat, as she did so herself. "What it the reason for your unexpected visit?" she asked calmly as InuYasha sat down across from his brother.

"I'm going to cut right to the point, because the girl I.... A girl that I know has disappeared from school, and I know who's taken her." InuYasha said slowly, while trying to keep himself calm. "She vanished today, right in front of my eyes, and I know that we have to work quickly to find her. Otherwise..." Kagura looked very confused at his sudden seriousness, since she had always known him to be so lively and stubborn.

"Well, how do you think I could be any help to you? I don't know this girl, and I don't know how or where she disappeared to." Kagura stated, a questioning look in her eyes, while Sesshomaru's mirrored her own.

"The man who disappeared with her was named... Naraku." InuYasha said quietly, wincing and waiting for her reaction, and it wasn't quiet enough for Kagura to miss what he said, because she fainted.

-

-----------

-

-------------

-

Kagome woke once again, this time her wrists and ankles were bound with rope. She looked around the room, painfully rotating her neck. Naraku stepped out of the door at the front, letting Kagome get a glimpse of light, which only caused a temporary blindness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't seen light for hours! That must have hurt, to see what you're missing out there, a beautiful day. That's too bad." He attention was spared from her then, because the door at the front opened again, and two men walked in, both looking the same. "Jeromaru! Kageromaru! Nice to see you. She's at the other end of the room, and be careful, at least, more careful than usual, because she's _the one_, so don't kill her or anything." They nodded at him before closing the door, and stalked over to their prey, their grins becoming wider with each step towards the beautiful winged creature.

"Oh!" Naraku called out, stopping them in their tracks, and causing them to frown. "After you're done playing with her, be sure to find Kagura. I'm sure you remember her, right?" The looked back at him, nodding their heads while grinning again, wider than before. "I'm positive that she would be _delighted_ to join in. She seemed so _happy_ to be here before!" He stopped to laugh, Jeromaru and Kageromaru's laughter echoing with his own in the cold, dark room.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, asshole?!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he paced outside the door to Kagura's room.

-

---------------

-

--------------

-

InuYasha looked up at him from his leaning spot on the wall. "It was the only way I could tell her who took Kagome!" Sesshomaru halted his pacing abruptly, and stared at his confused brother.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I said, 'It was the only way.'" InuYasha repeated, annoyed.

"No! The name! What was that name?" Sesshomaru said, even more anxious and annoyed than his brother.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" One look from his older brother told him to just give the name. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Why?"

Sesshomaru backed into the wall next to his brother and slid down it without answering him. He hung his head, pulled up his knees, and brought his hands to his face. "Do you remember that story that dad used to tell us before we went to sleep, or we were being really selfish?"

InuYasha stared at his brother, confused and wondering why he had brought up their father, and the story. "Kind of. It was a really long time ago, and I don't remember much. Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, and brought his face up from his hands. "I'll tell you the whole thing again, then." He paused to take a deep breath. "There was once a man who was very unfortunate, and everything that could go wrong, went wrong for him. Cars always splashed mud and water on him during rainy days, and people always bumped into him without saying sorry. His parents died while he was very young, and he lived with his foster parents who abused him. He always held his head high though, hoping that the sun would shine on him, and he would have a good day. He kept being optimistic, even when his first girlfriend died in a car crash three days after going out with him. He felt horrible that people would suffer because of him though, and waited for the day that something would finally go right for him."

"Four weeks after the death of his first girlfriend, he met a woman. She was the perfect woman in every imaginable way, and he shortly fell in love with her. When she told him that she returned his feelings, he said that they couldn't be together, because he caused misery to everyone who came into contact with him. She just smiled at him, and told him that she didn't care. He protested a little, but seeing that she wanted to be with him, no matter what the consequences, he gave in. For the next year, their relation ship seemed to be the perfect one, with only a few little fights, here and there. At the end of that first year, he asked her to marry him, and she accepted. He always felt safe around her, because she had the aura of a pure being, and nothing wrong ever happened when she was around, or thinking about her. During their honeymoon, they decided that since they were married, they would be totally truthful about everything about themselves, and give themselves to each other. The woman became nervous, telling him that she was sorry, but there was something about her that she had never told him. He said it didn't matter, he would still love her, no matter what. She said that he would find out soon, and he let the matter drop."

"They felt the passion of a newly married couple on their honeymoon, as they were, and decided to make love." (Insert InuYasha's comment: "I always gagged at that part...") "In the middle of the act, white angel's wings sprouted from the woman's back. While they lay on the bed in exhaustion after, the man inquired about what they were. 'I'm an angel,' she said, 'and this is my symbol that reminds me to come back to heaven one day.' The man was overjoyed that she had fallen in love with him. They spent the rest of the honeymoon in that hotel room, and came home a day late. Two weeks after their vacation, they found out that she was pregnant. The wife was worried, because she didn't know what would happen to the child when she had to return from heaven. The man said that he would raise her well, and she could return whenever she needed to, because she had to."

"The child grew up to be a very healthy young girl, all the boys in her classes, or that met her on the street, falling victim to her beautiful looks. The girl, Tsukikari, was a model student, but knew how to joke around and was taught martial arts along with playing the flute and drawing. Her singing led her to have millions of solos in choir, and even record deals. She refused, saying that she wished to stay with her mother and father. They were very proud of her, since she was loving, and was good at everything she did. When it came time for her mother to leave, she took the news of being the daughter of an angel, and an angel herself, with joy, and wished her mother well."

"A month after her mother went back to heaven, Tsukikari's father became ill, and the doctors couldn't figure out why. The father became very ill, on the verge of dying, until one day, his daughter sang a song about angels healing the poor, and he became well again. The father became curious at this, and decided that only an angel could cure his curse of misfortune. He became very greedy about his daughter, and whenever she brought a friend who was a boy over to study, he watched them like a hawk. Tsukikari became nervous, and started to hang out with her friends more, lest she would have to deal with her nosey father. Her father faked sick so that she would come to his side, and stay with him, and when she arrived home, yelling, 'Father, father, are you alright?' He pounced on her, and raped her. He wanted her all to himself, and this was the only way he could have things that way. She struggled against him, screaming and screaming. He ignored her screams, and his evil aura overpowered him and he became demonic."

"When the 'sick' father was found in his bed, and Tsukikari lying on the floor bleeding, the police thought that a rapist had come in while the father was sleeping. They took the distressed and seemingly delusional Tsukikari to a mental care facility. The father visited her every day after he 'got better,' and she became even more depressed and stressed out. When the care center's workers found out that she was pregnant, they immediately told her father, and he acted as if he was horribly scarred. When Tsukikari found out, she went into a rage, flipping over everything that got in her path towards her father. She whispered how she hated ever having him as a father, and her wings sprouted from her back as she screamed for her mother, facing the ceiling. Immediately, a white form appeared next to her, and her mother materialized in human form. Her wings grew out too, and both of their pairs of wings turned black. The father looked for a place to run, but knew that he had no chance of getting away. He fell to his knees, acting truly sorry for being so cruel and horrible. The mother and Tsukikari felt his pain, for they were healing beings, and went to comfort him. He grabbed them, and, being a demon now, transported them and his own self somewhere that they couldn't escape from. He tied them down, and told them it was all their fault, and that down their bloodline, their female children would always be angels, and his line would always hunt them down, and when they finally had them, they would have enough fortune and power to rule the world. The mother used her deep magic, and said they would only get this power if the girl had her name, and the man had his name, and smiled, since she knew that he might name all his children after him, but she wouldn't. The man became enraged, and sent the girl out while he 'dealt' with her mother. She found a place to live, and married."

-

"The women died, but not before Tsukikari carried on her generation with the kind, accepting man she married, and the father carried on his blood line with many women he took advantage of. He stole one of the male children, and named it after himself, starting his bloodline under his name, waiting for the day his family would rule the world." .

-

--------------------

-

---------------------

-Sesshomaru dragged in a heavy breath, calming himself as he let his brother process this information.

"Your point?" InuYasha asked, feeling sorrow at hearing the horror of the story once again. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Sesshomaru sighed, stood up, and looked his brother strait in the eye. "The name of the man," he paused, "was Naraku." InuYasha stiffened as he realized what his brother was talking about. "The name of the woman," he whispered, thinking it would be better not to say it loudly, "was-"

"DON'T!" screamed InuYasha, trying desprately to block out his brother's voice.

"_Kagome._"

"NO!" InuYasha screamed. "No... it can't be... no... Kagome isn't... she can't be..."

"Her mother was a descendant of the girl, Tsukikari, and Naraku is a descendant of the father Naraku." Sesshomaru said, holding in his anger that InuYasha knew Kagome personally, and now he knew what was going to happen. "We have to find her fast, and before he does the ritual to bring the original mother and father back as sacrifices for his power."

"What?" InuYasha asked, now feeling like his head would burst from his mental pain.

"In order for him to receive the power that the curse tells of, he has to bring back the original owners of the curse. That way, he will receive all of his father's power as well. But, we have a short time before he can do this, because he can only bring back these spirits on a certain day. That day is the descendant of Tsukikari's birthday. Do you know when that is?" Sesshomaru asked him, the calm still hanging onto his features.

"No... you're kidding me... h-her birth... day...?" InuYasha stuttered as his face drained to white. His hands started to shake.

"What? Do you know when it is? It shouldn't be for about another month, because the usual birthdays of an angel's descendants are around the same time, save for one every seventy years- Oh Kami-sama... it hasn't been seventy years exactly, has it?" He turned to him, slowly stood up and turned InuYasha's head to face him. "When is her birthday?! We need to know! This is what the destiny of all creatures on earth depends on! When is it?!" Sesshomaru was surprised by his sudden outburst of emotion, and calmed himself down. "When. Is. Her. Birthday?"

InuYasha lowered his gaze to the ground and whispered one word as tears fell to the carpet.

-

"Tomorrow."

-

Letting InuYasha go out of shock, Sesshomaru turned when he heard the door to his wife's room open. "So, we don't have any time to prepare, do we?" asked Kagura with a bowed head.

"You were listening?" asked Sesshomaru, his features showing his concern for his beloved one. She nodded slowly, still staring at the pale yellow carpet. "I know this must be hard for you, since he is the one who-" Kagura cut him off, placing a finger to his lips.

"Yes, he did... r-rape me, but only because he had the wrong name, and because he thought that since I was a wind sorceress, that I was really an angel, and not a wind demon. I was just shocked that he's... he's around here... again." She said this quietly as her own tears fell to the carpeted floor.

InuYasha slid his back down the wall, his face lowered towards to ground. "Why?" he whispered. "Why Kagome? She never did anything wrong! Koga beat her, and she dealt with that... Naraku was stalking her when he didn't even know she was the one he was really looking for, and... and... now she's going through this hell... WHY?! Why couldn't it be someone else?! I would sacrifice myself if it would help... I would die for her! Why does it have to be the only woman I could ever love?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He stood up and ran out the front door, needing to find something in a forest to kill before he could feel remotely calm.

-

-----------

-

-----------

-

"Oh shit. This isn't good," whispered Sesshomaru.

Kagura turned to her husband. "Why?" she asked.

"Because the only way to stop it is for someone to sacrifice him or her self. And... if he loves her, then I'm guessing he'll want to give his life up for her. That's a problem within itself, but even worse... if she loves him back..."

"Then what?" whispered Kagura to her husband.

"Then she'll try to give her own life before he can sacrifice himself. Meaning... " He looked at her, and so nodded, telling him to continue. "There has been a requirement since the curse that an angel stays on earth at all times. The problem is, if Kagome sacrifices herself... there will be no angel on earth..."

-

----------------

-

-----------------

-

-----------------

-

----------------

-

a/n:

whoa... long chp... plus, very long paragraphs, and took a while to type. Okay, so I'm totally off and running in the opposite direction of my original plot, plus, in the original, it was called: No Title... plus Miroku was the bad guy... yeah... that's what I said too, so I changed it to Naraku, and instead of a high school age lustful feeling, it's because of lust, and a legend. Btw, that legend took a very short time to write! I was so surprised! I thought it would take all night, and it would be hard to think of ideas, but it came to me really easily, and it was fun to write. YAY!!!!

Please review, because I think that two chapters in two days is a huge accomplishment, and it takes all the time out of my day just to type them up, and then I have to do all the crappy housework, and crap and more crap, and I have to deal with my brother asking for money, which I have none of, because I spent it all on anime, Furuba and InuYasha, to be exact, so I have no free spending money for a while....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! IF I COULD, I WOULD GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG YOU!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!

-Ja ne-

andi (inuko13)

REVIEW! please...


	9. Tochi No Tenshi

be nice and give me reviews!

This is one of the chapters that I've been nervous to write, since I know what's gunna happen to everyone, and it's a really big chapter. Yes, I know that I might get some flames, and I ask for anyone who wants to do so, to give me a flame! I accept all forms of criticism, because I want to be a writer. (That's why it takes me such a long time to write these chapters, because I read them over about 50 times, and change, like, 50 things each time. lol)

Please review, flame, ask me questions, or whatever. I would like suggestions on anything, and everything! I might not, and prob. won't, use your ideas, but it's always fun to see what my readers want to happen.

I would like to take some time to thank all the reviewers:

inu-chans girl- lol. Maybe InuYasha won't be able to save her! What would happen then? Don't worry, this isn't that bad of a story…… or is it….. Thanks for reviewing!

Broken Thorns and Black Roses- OMG! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! I love you so much! heh heh….. omg… I'm blushing….. heh heh… Please keep on reading my story, and…. YOU ROCK!

Cookiekrumble- Thank you very much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Please keep up your great work, and remember to read my story! Thanks!

xXloveablekdXx- thanx! I've been trying to update fast, so here's another chp for ya!

Balletanimerose- lol. I know! InuYasha had to be nice for a while, because he wasn't used to his surroundings, and he was trying to make some new friends so it was kinda scary to write it… heh heh…. But now, he's gunna beat up Naraku, or try to find him, then beat him up…. So you don't have to worry about him being too nice…

Kiyari- Naraku it was! Thanx for your input, and thanx for liking my story! (blushes)

Boris- you rock man! Lol thanx for reading and reviewing!

–inuko

Also, I would like to thank all the people that I previously thanked, because, well… you rock! I love you all, even if you don't love me!

Chapter 9-Tochi no Tenshi (Earth's Angel)

Sango flew down the hallway, a heavily breathing Miroku treading on her heels. "Sango, (wheeze) for heaven's sake-" then Sango abruptly halted, causing Miroku to run into her. "Sango?" asked Miroku cautiously.

Sango's hand slowly raised and she pointed her shaking finger at a dark figure wandering through the hallway of the library. "H-h-him.." she whispered as she felt the color drain quickly from her face.

Miroku followed the point of her finger to the person, and was instantly enraged. "That bastard. Come on." He said as he grabbed her had and pulled her in the man's direction.

"W-what are you doing? Why-"

"That asshole might have an idea of where Kagome is. We're going to find out if he does." He slammed open the 'private study' door and rushed in, barely giving the man time to react.

"What the-" he started before Miroku had tackled him on the table.

"Where the hell is Kagome? And no lies!" yelled Miroku into Koga's ear.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he yelled back, looking for a way to escape.

"Wrong answer!" said Miroku as he picked up Koga by the collar and rammed him into the wall. "We know you were helping Naraku, and you know where she is. Now tell us before I decide to make your skull as thin as one of your books!" He punched him in the stomach to emphasize his point.

"I… don't… know where… she is," he said as he gasped for breath, "but Naraku… said something… about… Kenji Street and…" he paused, and coughed harshly.

"Tell me now!" Miroku screamed as he became enraged because Koga really did know what Naraku was doing.

Koga opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly a Samyosho buzzed into the room and stung Koga's arm. Koga let out a cry of surprise, and then his body went limp.

"What the hell! Dammit! Now all we know is that she's on Kenji Street!"

"Let's find Shippo. He might be able to help us." Said Sango quietly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When InuYasha arrived at his destination, he saw two figures walking to the same door he was. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he knocked on the wooden door.

"The same thing as you. Finding someone that is close to us." said Sango as she and Miroku stepped up to the door.

"Did you get anything from Koga?" asked InuYasha as he rapped on the door again.

"Yeah. It was a good idea to trick Koga into thinking that we knew he was in on it and then get the location of Kagome." Replied Miroku. "She some where on Kenji Street, I think. Koga said that Naraku was talking about something there, and then a bee came in and stung him, the Samyosho."

InuYasha cursed as he banged on the tan door a third time. "Where the hell is that brat!" yelled InuYasha as his ears twitched nervously.

Finally, the door opened slowly, as a small, erm, very little fox demon opened the door rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, InuYasha?" he asked without looking up.

"I need help finding someone." He said quickly, showing the rush he was in to find Kagome.

"Okay. Who?" Shippo asked as he let the three in and put some coffee on.

"Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha whispered.

"WHAT?" yelled the small kitsune, dropping a cup, and a thousand little pieces of ceramics now littered the floor.

"What? Is that going to be a problem?" InuYasha panicked.

"Why do you need to find her? What happened to her?" Shippo asked as he picked up the fallen plastic cup.

"She's been kidnapped, and we need to find her by-"

"Tomorrow. I know. Naraku has her, doesn't he?" he said quickly, but calmly.

"How do you know that?" yelled InuYasha. "Yes, Naraku the bastard has her, and tomorrow is when we need to find her by."

"She and I go way back." When he got a questioning look from the three, he clarified, "she and I are cousins."

"Well, let's stop loitering, and find Kagome!" rushed Sango.

"What do we know?" asked Shippo as he jumped up onto him laptop's chair.

"Naraku was talking about something on Kenji. We need the possible places that Kagome could be." Said Miroku.

"Well," said Shippo as he clacked away on his laptop, "we know that it can't be a public place, so I'll get rid of those, and then the public owned shops, and find large abandoned places and warehouses." He typed in a long list of words and numbers, and then pressed enter.

"Now what?" asked Sango impatiently.

"Well, she has to be in one of these twenty places. And these here," he pointed to four of the remaining locations, "are all having construction done, and he wouldn't want to tangle up with more people than needed." Click click. "So those are out. Then the ones that have residents that are companies we know are out, and apartments aren't big enough for the summoning, so we are left with," he clicked and typed for a while, and then, "five locations."

InuYasha skimmed through the remaining locations while Shippo explained to the confused Miroku and Sango what was going on. When InuYasha was done getting acquainted with the possible hideouts, he turned to see a sobbing Sango in a concerned Miroku's arms.

After Sango was calmed down, InuYasha stood up. "We going?" he asked.

"Be careful, please." said Shippo after the other two nodded.

"We will be. We better get going n-" InuYasha started when the front door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off, red-eyed Sesshomaru.

Before anyone could ask what was going on, he crumpled to the floor. InuYasha rushed to his brother's side, shocked at the actions of his half-brother. "Sessh, what's wrong?" questioned a nervous InuYasha.

"She's gone," he whispered to the carpet as a single tear slid down his purple-striped cheek. "Kagura's gone."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome turned her head to the side when the side door opened. A silhouette of Naraku and three other people stood in the blinding light. By the builds, she guessed that two of them were male, and the other was female, and she was unconscious.

Naraku noticed that Kagome was watching, and walked over to her, motioning for the two men to follow. As the door shut, and things came into focus, Kagome saw it was the two men from before, Jeromaru, and Kageromaru. By the looks of their faces, and the body in Kageromaru's arms, they had brought Kagura, whoever she was.

Kagome felt a stab at her side, and her mind went black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What happened?" asked InuYasha cautiously.

Sesshomaru stood up slowly, took a deep breath, and regained his composure. "It was getting later, and I had sent the kids out on sleepovers, and Kagura went to sleep while I went to take a shower. I heard a faint scream, and rushed out in a towel, only to find," Sesshomaru paused while he steadied his breath and closed his deep amber eyes. "She was gone, and the window was open. She-" his voice faltered and he knelt on the ground, "she's pregnant, InuYasha. Our fourth child. I-I can't bear to see something happen to her. I was going to name her after my friend in high school, Kana…"

InuYasha knew the weight of these words. Kana had been Sesshomaru's first love, and was killed in a drunk driving accident. Sesshomaru had grown conservative after her death. The only one who had been able to get close to him was Kagura. Now…

"Since he... kidnapped her before, he has to be the one that took her this time. We find Kagome, we find Kagura." said InuYasha slowly, as to not upset Sessh.

Sessh stood up, and straitened out his clothes. "Let's go," he said, "we haven't got much time."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome screamed as she wished she could wake up from this nightmare. It seemed that Naraku liked her better than Kagura, although Jeromaru was having his time with her.

After what seemed like hours of pain, Naraku was finished, and he crushed his lips hard against hers once more, before standing, and walking slowly away. Her head spun. She couldn't tell where he was going, but from what she heard, this place was bigger than she thought it was. After he stopped, a dim light came from behind her head, and the flickering against the rust stained walls told her it was a flame.

"Well," came Naraku's voice, "are we ready to show these pretty ladies what's in store for them?"

Kagome hear the brothers laugh, and tried twisting her head in order to see. Her neck cracked, and she heard Naraku snicker. "Restless are we?" she heard Naraku laugh.

"Dry up in hell, you bastard." She spat.

"That's no way to act towards your captor, now is it?" Footsteps echoed across the warehouse, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

She winced as a sneering Naraku hoisted both her and Kagura's chains into the air, and put them on hooks in the wall. Kagura groaned, and Kagome tensed her muscles as Naraku's face popped up in front of hers. She let out an airy gasp before he nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Tomorrow, my sweet, then you will be mine, and your precious InuYasha won't be able to save you." The breath from his words danced over her tingling neck as she tried not to shiver.

"S-scum." She whimpered.

"Really, Kagome. You should be nicer! That wasn't very kind, you know." He wound his arms around her back as he crushed his cold lips to her swollen ones. He broke away as she panted from lack of breath. He had surprised her. She was starting to hate surprises.

"K-Kagome…" whispered Kagura, "I-" she was cut off as Naraku slammed her body into the cold cement wall. "Don't ruin my fun, Kagura" snarled Naraku. She gasped as he fondled her breasts, and crushed her lips with a hot, wet, kiss.

All the world turned black.


	10. Vengance Revisited

Hey guys an' gals! I'm really sorry for not updating for a really long time, but I did say I wouldn't update until I got 35 reviews, and I was a little busy with graduation around the corner, and homework for a while!

Updateman- Okay, here it is! Thank you so much for waiting!

Tsukikari Kitsune- Hey, here's the freakin' chapter, and have fun reading it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, I know I haven't been on here in a while, and you all might be pissed, but I love you all, and I thank you for the patience. I learned a lot more about writing since I last posted, and even got myself a pocket dictionary and thesaurus!! Yeah! Wo0t!! I would love to get emails from people about changing something or another, and advice, or whatever. If you just want to talk, that's cool too! Any guys out there reading this, I love that you read fanfiction. It makes my day.

So here is the next chapter, and soon, in like… 10 or less, it will come to a close… But then there are the next two stories of the series!! Fight on!

-

-

-

Disclaimer: By the goddess Anhamirak, I swear to you that I do not own InuYasha, or the characters, just this story.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 10

Vengeance Revisited

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome slowly blinked as the blinding light flooded her vision. 'When did the lights come on?' thought Kagome. Then she felt the breeze.

She turned her torso to the left a bit, and heard one of the bones in her wings crack. She grimaced; then felt it healing. 'I can't believe that it only works that way when the wings are out,' she thought bitterly.

She winced as she turned again, Kagura and an open door coming in to her vision. She saw a frame in the doorway, and recognized it as one of the brothers, the taller one. Was he Kageromaru, or Jeromaru? She couldn't remember. He was carrying two large jugs of something, and when he set them down a couple feet from her, she saw that what splashed over the top was water. 'He isn't planning to…?' she thought.

Kagome was brought back to earth when Naraku appeared next to her, causing her to tense, and him to chuckle. Kagura awoke, and gasped at his closeness. Naraku moved so that his lips were at the shell of Kagome's ear. "Ready for tonight?" he whispered in a sultry voice.

"Go to hell you bast-" he cut her off with a punch to her stomach. Tears made their way into her eyes, blurring her vision. She gasped, and he caught her lips in a bruising and forceful kiss. She struggled against him like she had many times before, and this time, her leg moved far enough forward to connect with Naraku's hipbone. He stumbled back, hand flying to his hip.

"Nice knee, but that's not going to do much, my little angel. Don't think that you'll get away from me from just one little shot to my hip. You know, you're a little cute. That you think that you can hurt me at all."

Suddenly Kagome brought her wings in, forcing Naraku backwards as they swiped at him, and caged herself inside them. She held them tight, and moved the bottom of her wings so that she could rest her feet on them so she wasn't hanging from the wall. She sighed as her muscles relaxed and her back cracked.

Naraku's eyes gleamed with rage as he ripped at her wings, scattering some feathers in the process. Her wings held tight, and he made no progress in trying to get her out. "Kagome, you're trying my patience," he said as he took a step back and calmed himself. "Why don't you be a nice girl and let yourself out of that little home you've made, or Kagura here will have some unpleasant little broken parts." Naraku smiled as he stepped to Kagura. He trailed a finger down the side of her face, and she twisted away as if she'd been scarred. He gripped her chin and pulled her lips towards his, and she screamed. He tried to silence her, but she thrashed around, not letting him touch her lips with any part of his body.

"Don't do it Kagome! You know what will happen if you do!" Naraku slapped her backhanded, and she took a moment to clear the cobwebs from her vision. "He'll summon, and then you know what will happen if you don't summon; you'll have to-" Naraku grabbed her wrist and twisted effortlessly. Kagura's screams echoed off the walls, and Kagome's feathers rustled. "NO, KAGOME!!!" Naraku twisted her arm more, and Kagura's screams became louder. "DON"T!!" Naraku let go of Kagura's arm and took hold of her leg as a tear hit his forearm.

"Boss," said Jeromaru, "I'm real sorry to interrupt, since that sounds like so much fun, but the things you ordered are here. They dropped 'em off, and said that word on the street is some people are lookin' for them girls there. One of 'em got dog ears, and another look like he his brother or sumthin'. There's some other people, a guy with black hair, and a girl with long, dark-brown hair. They said that they're combin' the warehouses in the area."

At the mention of InuYasha and Sesshomaru, the girls bristled, Kagome crying inside her feathered shell. "Damn... Send out the rest of the men to distract them. I don't want them coming near here. Do they have the address for here?"

Jeromaru shrugged. "I don't know, but I think they might. They got that little rodent on the case, the little fox Shi- something or other."

"That's Shippo. Damn. If they asked him to search, then he knows exactly where to look, and this place will be on the list. Take that list in the office I gave you earlier, and spread out for one at each location. You know who goes where. Make sure the men won't talk. I have ten hours to set up, since I can't start until then. Remember the rules." Jeromaru smiled and licked his lips.

"Can the one who finds the woman have fun with her?"

Naraku smirked. "Nothing I wouldn't do, but…" Jeromaru frowned. "Just make sure he brings her back here." Jeromaru's smirk was on full blast as he moved to exit. "Wait, if others are found, make sure to… escort them here to watch the show."

As the door shut Naraku turned back to Kagome and Kagura. "I'm sorry to leave you two girls to yourselves, but I need to set up a few things before I can play with you some more. Don't try to escape, since if you happen, perchance, to get out of your bindings, I have men outside the door."

He walked over to the side, and started setting up a large stone tablet that looked big enough to lay a person on. She saw another stone-made object, which looked like a dias. Kagura shivered as she thought of what they were going to be used for. Naraku moved out of the room to get the newly delivered things, leaving Kagome and Kagura alone. "Kagome," Kagura said, dragging in air through her teeth, "this is a compromising situation."

"No shit," said Kagome as she let her wings open so that she was still standing on them, but could talk to Kagura. "This ritual is… I …" She started to cry again, a look of remorse wrapping itself around her features. "I'm sorry you were caught up in this."

Kagura shook her head. "We already went over this. It's not your fault. Naraku is the one who brought me here not you." She looked around the place. "What exactly happens at the ritual? I know the basics, but… if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I know it will be… horrible, but that word doesn't give it justice."

Kagome shook her head. "If we actually have to go through with this, then I want you to know what's going on. I don't want you to be caught unawares."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay, this is the list. We each take these walkie-talkies, and go to one location. We meet at the last location in two hours if nothing shows up at our original locations." InuYasha said as he passed out the electronics and gave each person a copy of the list.

"Umm… I'm not totally sure that I feel safe doing this on my own. I was thinking maybe I could go with Miroku. I know that you guys didn't want me to join in the first place, and I appreciate that you'll let me come, but I know Naraku, and hearing this story makes me think that he has people waiting for us where he has Kagome." Sango shuffled her feet, trying not to start crying again.

Miroku put an arm around Sango. "Of course I'll come with you. I was just about to mention it myself. All these places around the locations are not really where I want my girlfriend going alone." Sango game a smile-like grimace, and the two went off to one location.

"I guess that means that you and I are going to these locations, and we can all go to the last two." He grabbed the walkie at his hip, and pressed the button. "You guys okay?" He waited for their response. "Hello? You guys? Miroku? Sa-"

"_Sorry! Yeah, we're okay. I couldn't find the button. Miroku's getting his car, so we'll meet you both at the last locations, right?"_ Sango crackled over the walkie.

"Yep. Over and out." InuYasha smiled. "I always wanted to say that." He put the walkie back at his hip and walked a little distance to where he set his jacket and keys, while Sesshomaru did the same. "I'm going to take my bike. Please remember that if you see either of them, walkie first, action second?" Sesshomaru nodded. InuYasha took a deep breath, and set his things down and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Look. I know we haven't always been the best of brothers, and we fight enough for thirty brothers, but I want you to know, I'm there for you, and I hope that we can get along a little better when this is all over."

Sesshomaru smiled and turned to InuYasha. "Stop acting like a big brother, you do it better than me." They both laughed, and went in their directions, Sesshomaru taking the elevator to the lot and getting into his car, while InuYasha took another elevator to the front of the building. He walked a couple of blocks and got on his Ducati. He made sure everyone was still alive, and set off for his location.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku pulled into a lot that had immense parking, to say in the least. He parked in the closest spot, and looked over to Sango. She looked a little pale, and he thought she might be shaking. He shifted his weight and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, don't worry. We're going to find that freak and get Kagome back home and well. She's going to be fine!" She moved so her head was under his chin, and she started to cry into his chest. "Shh… You need to be strong for her. You need to show her the kind of strength that you showed when your family… A strong kind of strength… a…" Sango pulled up from his chest, and smirked.

"You couldn't think of what to say."

"Sure I could. I was just…"

"Coming up with something? Pulling a phrase from your ass? Pretending to be smart?"

"Hey! Give me some credit here! I was trying to cheer you up! You were sobbing! Now, you're smiling and insulting me. That's a lot better than crying right?" She smirked wider. "Wait…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagura gaped at the set-up before her. There was a large basin that Naraku had said would keep a fire going for hours. "Like what you see?" he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"This is the most… sick thing I have heard of in my life. This set up is exactly as Kagome described, and those two stone tablets are not exactly inviting." Kagura spat.

"Now, now, Kagura, that isn't very nice. What is so bad about this scenery? There's a big bad book-o-spells, two tablets that I can spread both of you out on to sacrifice, and a huge basin for the fire needed to summon Kagome and my ancestors, not to mention the ceremonial dias, and there are the normal ceremonial daggers, along with things that you know what they're for. And as soon as six o'clock comes around, that party will start. And yes, the water is there for what you think it is. Don't worry, it won't hurt me a bit!" He chuckled as he went to do some last minute moving and arranging.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay, this is what's happening. We're going to go through this door, and if they're not in here, then they can't be in this warehouse. This is the biggest storage area, and InuYasha said the area has to be pretty big, so this is the last area. Look out for the usual bad guys, and look out for unstable structures. I don't want to lose you in this place." Miroku whispered to Sango so that if someone was in the room, they couldn't be heard.

Miroku motioned for Sango to follow him, and they opened the door, moving to the side for a moment to make sure that no one would rush out at them. Suddenly, someone from inside the building shot a couple rounds into the open doorway. Sango stifled a scream, and Miroku sucked in air through his clenched teeth. He looked across the door way to her, and motioned to go around the other way, so they could meet up outside.

When she got out, Sango waited for Miroku. When he didn't come, she got on her walkie, and whispered, "Guys? This is Sango here. We went to our location, and open a door, and a couple of rounds were fired. Miroku's still in there, and now I'm starting to get worried. I don't think Kagome's here, since I didn't hear a scream, but I'm not totally sure. I just have a feeling she isn't."

"_Just wait for Miroku. He'll get you out of there, and don't panic."_ Sesshomaru's voice, crackled a bit over the speaker.

"Okay, but he's still not here. I don't know where he is!" Sango chewed on the bottom of her lip as she hid behind some boxes in case the shooter had followed her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku's heart was pounding as he ran through a musty hallway in the warehouse. After the shots had been fired, Miroku had run his way, and hoped that Sango was alright. Now, he looked for a way out. He chose the hallway to his left, praying like a monk that he could get outside. Miroku looked up, out of his thoughts, and saw his worst nightmare. A dead end. He hid behind a stack of cardboard boxes as he heard pounding footsteps turn down his way. He held back a gasp as he saw a rent-a-cop looking guy come near where he was. He smushed his body against the wall, trying not to be seen, and held his breath.

"_Guys? This is Sango here. We went-" _boomed Sango's voice loud and clear over the walkie. The man ran towards the sound as Miroku struggled to shut it off. Boxes went flying as Miroku watched him come closer, and pushed them into the thug, and they bounced off him.

"Johnny's not likin' how yer treatin' 'im. Johnny's just a nice guy, doin' 'is job. Why would yeh throw sum boxes at Johnny?" Johnny pulled out a gun, smiling. He shot at Miroku, but missed when he ducked. Johnny took a step forward to shoot at him again, but since he had more brawn than brains, tripped on a box that he didn't see. Miroku took the opportunity to run past Johnny, and out to the end of the hall. 'If I can outsmart this guy, I can get out to Sango, and we can get out of here.' Miroku thought.

He turned the corner, and heard a thunderous noise behind him. Johnny was fast. Not just fast, he was gaining! Miroku heard another shot, and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as a bullet lodged into his forearm. He clutched the wound and kept on running. He turned another corner, and ran up some rickety stairs against the wall. They looked stable enough to hold him, but not a 320-pound man.

When he got to the top, he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the stairs crash to the ground. He walked briskly to sunlight, and saw a window. He looked out, and saw a sub-roof. He could climb out the window, jump onto the roof, and then climb down a ladder on the side! He reflexively ducked when the sound of gunshots echoed.

"Johnny thinks yer not nice to trick 'im. Johnny thinks you a real mean guy to trick 'im. Johnny don't like no tricks," yelled a voice from below.

Miroku rolled his eyes and slid down the wall with his back. "Well Johnny's and American rent-a-thug who can't speak correctly and doesn't have any business being in an abandoned warehouse," yelled Miroku.

"But Johnny gots lots 'a business bein' in this warehouse." Miroku connected the dots, and pressed the button on his walkie, held it out, and waited for Johnny to talk again.

When he didn't, Miroku yelled, "really? Then what's your business here Johnny?"

"Johnny think you ask too many questions, but since you be dead soon, Johnny'll answer 'em for 'ya."

-

-

-

-

-

-

In their own areas, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango listened in, wondering what was going on and who Johnny was. Where was Miroku? Did he turn the walkie on intentionally?

"Johnny is workin' for Mr. Naraku. Mr. Naraku is Johnny's boss. He's real good to Johnny unless he's mad. Jeromaru, Mr. Naraku's worker, told Johnny to, 'Go to this location and kill and or capture any and all people who arrive there, or Boss is gunna be real mad.' He said that yer gunna mess up Boss' quest for power, and the ceremony's not gunna work if someone ruins all the fun! So Johnny came here 'ta kill 'ya!" Johnny laughed and gunfire was heard.

The others gasped and a tear rolled down Sango's cheek. "Miroku," she whispered.

Miroku took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm fine," he said into the walkie quietly. "I just got shot in the arm, nothing serious. I think that all this means that Naraku is prepared for us, and knows where we're going. Sango, I want you to get out of here. This guy's crazy, but has no way of getting to me." More shots hit the ceiling as Johnny got impatient. "He doesn't even know exactly where I am. I found a way to get out of here, and I know a guy a couple of blocks from here that I trust. Go on without me to the next location."

"_I can't leave without you, Miroku! I just can't!"_ Sango's voice whispered.

"Sango, go! Get away from here!" Miroku said softly yet harshly. "I need you to be safe. I might have never said this out loud to you before, but… I-" He took a breath. "Sango, I love you. And I don't want you to die or even get injured. Get out of here and find Kagome… and be careful." His look of concern wasn't visible to Sango, but she felt it in his voice

_"Miroku! I love you too!"_ She paused, thinking of the options; Miroku could tell. _"Alright. I'll go, but walkie me when you get there. Be safe. I love you."_

Miroku smiled softly as he heard the emotion in her voice. He broke the window next to him, and climbed through. He was going to make it! Better yet, Sango loved him! He jumped onto the roof, and rolled to brace the impact. He ran to one side, looking down to find a ladder, and found one on the second side. As he set him foot on the first rung, he heard tires screeching away in the distance, and relief spread through him knowing Sango was safe.

He reached the ground, and turned, only to find himself face to face with Johnny. "You think Johnny not smart, not think you do what you did and he be ready for you. Johnny was given this location, and know it like the back 'o his hand. Johnny smart and wait here while you think you escape! Who dumb now?" Johnny laughed menacingly as he took a giant step back and shot at Miroku's legs, hitting him in the thighs. Miroku screamed as he hit the pavement.

Sirens blared in the distance, and Johnny started. "Johnny no like cops. They arrest him back in America. Made him go to jail. Johnny leave you now. Have fun dying." Johnny ran off, leaving Miroku to try to move from his spot on the ground. He tried to stand up, but thought better of it as he thought of the damage it could cause to his already battered nerves in his legs.

A minute or so later, some paramedics called for help as they discovered a barely breathing Miroku. "Hey, you okay? Some lady called and said to come here 'just in case' and that a guy had gotten shot. You that guy?"

"No, Tanaka," another paramedic said to him, "this guy's a different one. OF COURSE HE IS! Help me get him on the stretcher.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered as he lost consciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sango sobbed quietly as she drove to the fourth location. She knew Miroku said he was going to be fine, so why did she have this foreboding feeling? She thought of how much Kagome had suffered so far, and how she would have given anything for this to be over. Caught up in her thoughts, she almost collided with a green van, both swerving out of the way. Sango kept on driving, thinking to herself that she had no time to stop, yet still feeling guilty. She shook her head and wiped her eyes as she stopped for a red light. She waited for green, and sped off. She saw some kids on the side of the street, and though of their lives ahead of them, and how they would never get to live them out if Kagome wasn't rescued and Naraku wasn't stopped.

When she reached the location, she decided she was going to take a quick look, and if something was there, see if InuYasha or Sesshomaru could come help. It made her feel useless, but Miroku wasn't going to help her out this time. He told her not to die, so she wasn't going to. She took a deep breath, and opened the car door. "Just to let you know, I'm at the fourth location. I'll report back if I get any information or see anything." The walkie crackled its annoying sound as she spoke into it.

"_Roger,"_ was the answer of the brothers.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru got out of his car and stuck his gun in a holster behind him. After Miroku's intersession on the walkie, he and InuYasha had gone back and donned Kevlar vests as well as guns. He walked around the building once, deciding where to enter. He chose a door and opened it quickly, jumping to the side and waiting. Nothing happened, so he looked in. He picked up his walkie and confirmed his location, getting feedback that they acknowledged.

Not seeing anything unusual, he stepped inside, hearing a lock click behind him. 'Great. Locked in. That's always fun.' He promised himself to worry about that later, and look around for some clues or suspicious things.

He opened a couple of small rooms, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, he came to a large door, opened it, and was met with the storage room of the building. No evidence of Naraku found, he turned to leave.

Hearing a rustle behind him, he pulled out his gun, pointing it at the source of the sound.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

InuYasha concentrated on his riding, using all of his willpower not to think of Kagome. He didn't want to lose her, and thinking about it left him breathless.

He veered to the right as he almost missed his turn. He took a side road, and saw it ended, but spied a footpath. This had been a private warehouse before it was abandoned, and all transporting had been done by helicopter, so there was no need for a road. Getting off his bike, he used a chain attached to it to anchor it to a tree. He took off his helmet and placed it on his bike, pulling out his gun to slide it into the back of his jeans. He wasn't as prepared as Sesshomaru, so he didn't own a holster for this situation.

"I've arrived at location 2," relayed InuYasha.

"_Okay,"_ said Sango.

"_There's nothing in 3, but I still have a room or two to check out. I'll give results in a bit."_ Sesshomaru crackled.

InuYasha set off on foot, pushing his way through the branches and brush on the overgrown path. Tripping on a hidden root, InuYasha tumbled out of the forest, landing flat on his face.

"Yum," InuYasha said sarcastically, "I just love to eat dirt." He picked himself up and dusted off, shaking his hair.

He walked across a helicopter pad a couple meters from the woods, and walked a couple of more meters to a door. He took a deep breath, and reached for the handle, and gripped it.

A sudden panic overtook him, and he let go, forcing himself to relax. "I can do this. I'm going to get Kagome, and we're going to be fin," he told himself. He took another deep breath, and clenched his fists, then let go. "Okay, here I go."

He put his hand on the handle again, and turned it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The door opened slowly, and Naraku's head snapped up. Surprise washed over his features, then delight. "Well, look who it is! You're just in time for the party," he laughed.

Kagome unfolded her wings to see who it was, and gasped.

Naraku smirked gruesomely. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

-

-

-

--

-

--

-

-

-

Whew! That took forever to type, and I hope it's okay! I really think that I'm improving as a writer, but let me know please! On deviantart . com, (no spaces) I posted a couple chapters. I also have art there, so be sure to look at it, ok? thanks!!!!

-tsukikari9


End file.
